Future Fighters Gaiden: Cybile, la Leyenda de la Princesa Mariposa
by Khris-san
Summary: Hace muchos siglos atrás nació una princesa ciega de corazón bondadoso y humilde, un cuento de hadas que Ryoko amó y conservó para leer, pero ella solo ve la parte feliz y no la oscura y trágica que está a punto de revelarse. Una historia oscura que se repetirá 500 años más adelante...
1. La princesa Mariposa, El Ángel guardián

Finalmente cumplí con la promesa y les dejaré la paralela Gaiden: Cybile junto con Returns para complementar ambos fics.

Más allá no puedo adelantar, solo que se entretengan con la historia.

Miki te debo todo, no solo a Saki y Cybile sino todo el apoyo, te lo dedico como agradecimiento y porque se que no estás en un buen momento, ahora si le dices a tu lectora que ya empecé!

Los personajes son ficticios y creados por mi, Cybile es creación de Miki, es un fic paralelo a Future Fighters que relata la historia de la "princesa mariposa", es un ic sin fines de lucro y si quieren adaptarla pueden hacerlo con toda libertad.

* * *

Uno de los libros favoritos de Ryoko Hoshi, la hermana de Seiko es el de "Cybile", una princesa inglesa cuyo cuento ha sido conocido en el mundo. Su escritor es anónimo, nadie sabe quien lo relató.

Elliott cree que Saki es aquella persona, mientras que ella solo dice que son patrañas. Luego la muerte de Rosalie trajo consecuencias y una promesa de por medio…

Pero…

Me creerían si el cuento de hadas más famoso del mundo… ¿oculta la historia más trágica y negra de Inglaterra?

Un pasado trágico, una maldición que podría repetirse nuevamente…

Inglaterra, siglo XVI

Capítulo I: La Princesa Mariposa, el Caballero Guardián

La nueva vida a la era moderna del reino de Inglaterra ha dado sus frutos, el camino a ser la Super potencia mundial de los reinos ha solo comenzado.

El Sol amanece y junto con el canto de los pájaros bañan la mañana inglesa, los trovadores tomaban su lugar en las equinas de los reino y en las plazas para cautivar con sus cantos épicos a los corazones del pueblo y la nobleza. Si bien la sociedad era estamental, atropellos entre señores y plebeyos no existían, y una persona era la responsable de todo: Edward I, el Rey de Inglaterra.

Edward ha creado el reino más justo y grande de Europa, las relaciones con otros reinos han sido firmes, las crisis internas no eran presentes por la firmeza, coraje e ímpetu del soberano que ha sido y es aclamado por nobles y plebeyos. Dejó al reino con la mejor economía mundial y el beneficio para todo su pueblo, incluso el mismo junto a su esposa la Reina Darlene, han salido a colaborar con sus súbditos. Era el reino perfecto, la utopía hecha realidad.

Pero esa utopía y firmeza también trajo enemigos, enemigos poderosos que a toda costa querían apropiarse del reino. Si bien lo han controlado, solo uno ha sido la amenaza permanente: Arthur IV… Emperador de Germania.

El reino se ha mantenido en paz para recibir a la familia real, y como toda familia real había un heredero/a. Aquella era una joven de corazón puro… aquella se llamaba Cybile.

Cybile era la princesa de Inglaterra de apenas de 17 años, dueña de una voz que muchas mujeres querían poseer, de una hebras de cabello azul que hacían latir el corazón del más macho de los hombres, una tiara dorada con fragmentos de diamante, hermosos ojos color ocre que brillaban con la luz del Sol; las mariposas la seguían, especialmente las azules; su belleza provocaba envidia en otras soberanas. Pero su personalidad era fría con los hombres, jamás se crió con un chico de hermano, por esa razón y lejanía con el género masculino es que rechazaba importantes peticiones de matrimonio.

Cybile bajaba por las escaleras con la ayuda de dos de sus criadas de confianza: Rachel y Sophie, ambas de 16. ¿Por qué?: Cybile era ciega. Sin visión desde su nacimiento, se las ha arreglado para seguir con la vida de una princesa normal, su desarrollo del tacto y del gusto le ha preparado para realizar actividades como bordados y cocina junto a las otras dos chicas. Las amaba como hermanas y nunca tomo en cuenta sus status sociales, también la acompañaban cuando algunos villanos encubiertos y enemigos de su padre le pedían matrimonio con el fin de apoderarse del reino, Cybile tenía algo especial que podía reconocer a quienes son enemigos o aliados con solo escuchar su voz y postura de tono.

Tras bajar las escaleras, avanzaba hacia el salón principal del castillo de Buckingham, su padre y madre la estaban esperando para informarle de la visita y del peligro que prontamente sufriría el reino.

-¿para qué me llamaste padre?

-Hija mía, pronto heredarás este reino, pero Arthur ha mantenido su palabra de apoderarse de aquello, cada vez es más devastador y despiadado.

-Así me he enterado por Sophie, pero ¿Qué harás para defender al pueblo?

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, los aldeanos están asustados y han emigrado a América a refugiarse con los españoles y portugueses, hemos perdido aliados últimamente y no sabemos qué hacer ante esta amenaza.

-¡señor! – un guardia entraba al castillo con una noticia, noticia que cambiará el destino de Cybile – ¡dragón ha regresado de Escocia!

-Estupendo, necesitamos urgente que nos ayude.

Un joven de cabello castaño, color ojos avellanas con un traje de caballero real que era hacía caer a varias chicas, amante como todo trovador y en especial de la épica de Homero. De mirada fuerte y firme, respetado por todo el reino y el pueblo, vencedor de muchas batallas ante Germania. Tenía solo 20 años y era uno de los caballeros de la Orden Real Inglesa, era antes solo un guardia más, pero su valor lo llevó a ser el protector personal de la princesa. Su coraje se asemejaba a grandes reyes y emperadores de siglos atrás, su grandeza era comparada con Alejandro Magno, Odiseo, Aquiles, Carlomagno y la misma Joan D' Arc…

Ese era William.

-Buenos días su majestad, buenos días reina Darlene…

…

Buenos días, mi princesa… Cybile…

Arrodillándose ante su princesa, William le besaba la mano en cordial respeto a su próxima soberana, la chica se sonrojaba ante el gesto que si bien era protocolar, sabía perfectamente cuál era la intención.

-He vuelto su majestad, escuché del guardia que necesitaba mi ayuda.

-William, creemos que Arthur nuevamente volverá a atacarnos y últimamente los pocos aliados que hemos tenido o son sometidos o están bajo amenaza Germana.

-Y además Cybile será coronada Reina en unos meses más cuando cumpla 18 – agregaba Darlene – mi esposo está grave de salud y no podrá seguir al mando.

-Lo entiendo mi Reina… ya se, podría hablar con el Rey de Francia, como nos criamos juntos de niños cuando me mandaron al exilio cuando…

-Lo sabemos… Arthur asesinó a tus padres y para protegerte te mandamos con un antiguo amigo mío a Japón, y sé que el padre del nuevo rey francés fue asesinado también.

-Pero ellos aun recuerdan la guerra de los cien años – exclamaba algo nerviosa Cybile – además…

-Lo sé mi lady, pero D' Lesçois es confiable, lo conozco de años y su padre bien lo sabe, además que también está peleando contra Germania. No nos conviene tener dos enemigos a la vez cuando en realidad ambos tenemos un mismo objetivo: erradicar la tiranía de Arthur. Pero insisto en que D' Lesçois es de fiar, es más, está justo acá conmigo para hablar de ese tema con usted.

-Gracias muchacho, no sé qué haríamos sin ti, solo protege a nuestro reino a nuestro pueblo.

-Iré a buscarlo su majestad, con su permiso y de la reina y mi princesa… me retiro.

William se retiraba y como caballero de confianza del Rey podía convencer a los franceses de unirles a la causa, Cybile mientras tanto se retiraba ayudada por las dos criadas, de confianza, de las cuales aun no he dicho quienes son.

Raquel era la hermana menor de William, su cabello era castaño y de ojos avellanas igual que su hermano, su cabello eso si tenía una sola trenza larga y Sophie tenía el cabello rojo-carmesí, ojos celestes agua y también de cabello tomado con una trenza, si bien son las criadas de Cybile, han sido sus únicas amigas. – Mildred, por favor recibe al Rey de Francia en mi ausencia.

¿?: Eso no será necesario, princesa Cybile.

Entraba en presencia el mejor amigo de William y que además era el nuevo Rey de Francia: Robert D' Lesçois I, era un año mayor al inglés y era ya el soberano de un reino, el más joven. Vestía un pantalón negro, su capa roja con bordes blancos de seda, una chaqueta azul con medallas distintivas, hombreras doradas y una espada envainada con dos kanjis, su fiel "Joan", su cabello era rubio con una trenza pequeña y su corona de soberano.

-Buenos días Rey Edward.

-Rey D' Lesçois, lamento lo sucedido con su padre años atrás.

-No se preocupe, en estos momentos más ganas me dan de liberar a Francia e Inglaterra de las garras de Arthur. William ya me había comunicado esta noticia y yo con mis artilleros y cañones estamos a disposición de aliarnos. Además de encontrarme con el caballero soquete de mi camarada.

-Y yo con el Rey patán por supuesto – agregaba William – je je, vamos a agendar la reunión.

Robert volteaba a saludar al resto de las personas cuando miró a Rachel, esta lo saludaba con reverencia pero el francés se negó rotundamente a que lo hiciera, así que sacó una flor de cerezo de su chaqueta y en reverencia en la entregaba en sus manos.

-Pero… mi Rey… no debe hacer eso en frente de una criada…

-Pero mi corazón que arde en tu presencia me dice lo contrario, ¡oh Rachel! Sabes bien que desde la primera vez que te vi que mi sangre se llena de flores suaves como tú.

Si bien Robert jamás negaba sus sentimientos, Rachel trataba de disimularlos un poco ante la reacción que tomarían los reyes Británicos y su hermano, solo sonreían y veían una oportunidad para que la chica fuese feliz con el hombre del cual siempre ha amado.

-Lo que usted diga (ji-ji) mi Rey.

-Para usted siempre… mi doncella.

-Pero hasta ese entonces… ¡¿ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA?!

-¡Ya ya ya Willy!…

La primera reunión estará lista los reyes y D' Lesçois entraban al salón a discutir los asuntos de Germania y la amenaza próxima. En ello Cybile iba a tomar un descanso cuando de repente William le tomaba la mano para no dejarla ir. – Cybile espera…

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Ya veo, aun no cambias, han pasado tres años desde que regresé y aun sigues igual de siempre.

-No quiero que me moles… - ¿what?

William aun no la soltaba y Cybile sabía que hablaba en serio solo consentir la firmeza de su mano, con ello vio la determinación y… algo más que había dentro de él. – William, no lo hagas más difícil por favor…

-Yo no lo coloco difícil, sino tú… veo que hay una sombra oscura que te atormenta, pero yo me encargaré de borrarla de ti.

-Solo lo dices porque eres mi guardián.

-No… hay algo más que solo eso, un anhelo, como Odiseo cuando viajo años para volver a Ítaca a reencontrarse con Penélope.

William la dejó ir y con cuidado se iba a su habitación, sonrojada y todo por las palabras de su caballero y por las cosas que eran de verdad. Pero tal como él lo dijo, una sombra atormentaba a la joven Cybile… una sombra oscura de la cual ella jamás esperará llegar.

* * *

Bien ya terminé el primer capítulo para dejarlo en pendiente junto con la saga Returns por los motivos de exámenes, solo espero terminar bien este semestre para echarle más ganas al siguiente.

Adiós lectores!


	2. El Samurái Inglés y Francés

Tras una larga espera puedo decir que subo un nuevo capítulo de FF Cybile.

Este se terminará antes de la saga Returns de Future Fighters para dar inicio a la tercera entrega "Strikes Back"

Maldito teclado, maldito internet... como lo diría Homero... todo es bazofia xD

Kein Sylvan: prepárate que en el siguiente aparecerá Philipp, esto te ayudará a entender un poco mejor a Elliottito

Miki White: Bueno, sería repetir lo mismo, pero en realidad sin ti FF no es nada, gracias a ti por dejarme apadrinarlos y remasterizar la historia de la antecesora de Saki.

Los personajes de Future Fighters Gaiden: Cybile son ficticios y corresponden a cerca de 500 años antes de Future Fighters. Es un fic sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo II: El Samurai Inglés y Francés

Luego de la llegada de D' Lesçois a Inglaterra, junto a William y los reyes británicos preparaban la reunión para encontrar la forma de contrarrestar a Arthur y Germania, Cybile estaba en su habitación pidiendo a Sophie y Rachel que fuesen a oír lo que planeaban.

-¿Crees que nos vean?

-No… además está el príncipe de Escocia, Sophie…

-Pero… Rachel… (Sonrojo) que dices…

-No me mientas.

-¿Como tus tendencias francesas?

-No te negaré eso… pero es el Rey y yo una criada…

-¡Shhh! Siguen hablando.

-Pongamos mejor atención.

…

…

-Así que solo somos ambos reinos y los otomanos – contestaba William – el resto sometidos…

-Tenemos que buscar la manera de detenerlo definitivamente, necesitaremos recursos y hombres para atacar, mis cañones están preparados para destrozar germanos. – respondía D' Lesçois – ¿Podremos contar son su ayuda, príncipe Desmond?

-Seguro, Escocia está de su lado, además mi prima Cybile necesita estar a salvo de esos bastardos. Pero tengo una inquietud y supongo que ustedes están en la misma situación que yo… y es el nuevo rey de Gales… Philipp…

-Espero que nos ayude – intervenía el Rey Edward – Además que siempre ha estado interesado en ser el esposo de Cybile.

El rostro de William cambió de la nada y el rey francés lo notó, trató de desviar la conversación a solo asuntos protocolares para evitar que vean la expresión del caballero real. – Bueno, si es así entonces necesitaremos su ayuda también… siempre y cuando Rachel y Sophie salgan de esa puerta y le avisen a Cybile de nuestros planes.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron y con caras de vergüenza se presentaron con la cabeza abajo y esperando un reproche de sus señores, pero ante la astucia de Robert prefirieron reír y que los acompañen para mantener la noticia solo al reino y tener a Cybile más tranquila… y olvidé que Desmond es el primo de Cybile y además es el príncipe de Escocia. Por los asuntos de Germania hicieron un breve desvío y mejor prefirieron hablar de otras cosas, Cybile bajó a saber que hacían hasta que Darlene preguntó por la vida de ambos chicos en Japón. En especial Rachel quien no sabía la razón por la cual ambos se habían conocido en exactitud.

-Hermano, no sabía que te criaste con Ro… digo su majestad, el rey de Francia…

-Así es, y no fue fácil.

-Pero mejor lo podemos contar en el almuerzo, ordené a las cocineras que prepararan un gran banquete.

-Tiene razón su majestad.

-Buena idea esposa mía. Rachel, Sophie ¿les gustaría acompañarnos en el banquete? Cybile estaría feliz de tenerlas de compañía.

-Pero mi señor – respondía Sophie – no es adecuado para nosotras comer con los señores presentes.

-Ustedes dejarán de ser nuestras criadas, serán a partir de hoy en adelante nuestras invitadas.

-Vengan chicas, les daré un vestido a ambas para el salón.

Junto a Cybile las dos ex-criadas subían a la habitación a cambiarse de atuendo; Robert, William y Desmond se dirigían al salón para charlar un poco como todo joven… como cualquier joven.

-Y dime Rob… ¿es verdad que te casarás con Rachel? (empujando con el codo)

(Coscorrón de William a Desmond) No lo digas ni en broma princess.

-¡Oye oye! Me dolió… Willy, Willy, yo no me quejo de que estás detrás de mi prima ¿no es así?

…

-¿William?

-¿Ah? Lo lamento, me distraje.

-Fue porque mi tío dijo que estaba a favor de una boda entre Philipp y Cybile, pero no me fió de él. Recuerdo que Escocia también fue atacada por Arthur y sé que Inglaterra también, ¿Por qué crees que Gales no sufrió ningún rasguño?

-Tienes razón – D' Lesçois también sospechaba y justamente tenía que ver con el pasado de exilio que sufrió con William en el pasado – es raro… pero Edward, Darlene y Cybile no deben enterarse de esto. ¿Palabra de caballeros?

-Palabra...

Con la promesa de los tres de investigar a Gales y las razones por las cuales Germania no los atacó terminan la charla, luego se dirigen al gran comedor del palacio para el banquete de bienvenida a D' Lesçois y Desmond junto a William quien en innumerables ocasiones los ayudó. Las tres chicas también bajaban y tanto el príncipe de Escocia como el rey de Francia se sorprendieron de la belleza de Rachel y Sophie con vestidos de la misma Cybile y confeccionados antes por ellas mismas.

-Me pueden decir si estoy soñando, pero realmente te ves hermosa Rachel.

-Gracias su majestad.

El banquete era lujoso y abundante, con el brindis de la visita de ambos señores deciden hablar del pasado de William y el mismo D' Lesçois, el exilio de cuando eran niños ante la masacre que hubo tanto en Inglaterra pero más en Francia.

-Y cuéntennos, ¿cómo se conocieron en Japón?

-Ya sabía del exilio de ambos, su majestad. Su esposo me envió a Japón como sabe a protegerme, ya que Arthur buscaba eliminar a todo infante menor de edad para evitar revueltas y futuros reclutamientos a la caballería inglesa, algo que a mi parecer es absurdo.

-Además, Reina Darlene, Arthur hizo lo mismo con Francia, quería usurpar el trono de mi padre y claro... asesinarme. Por eso gracias al último esfuerzo de mi padre me mandó con un guardia a que me fuera a dejar a Japón, viajamos en balsa para evitar que nos descubrieran.

-Eso mismo hizo Mildred, de no ser por él, jamás estaría vivo...

...

* * *

_Japón... Región de Sujaku..._

_..._

_-¿Porque me trajiste acá Mildred?_

_-Porque el Rey confía en ti William, y yo sé que salvarás a Inglaterra de Arthur._

_-¿Y qué hay de mi hermanita?_

_-El Rey la cuidará como una hija, tal como te crió a ti mi valiente. Toma esto, así llegarás a él._

_..._

_-Que dibujo más extraño._

_-Si lo muestras al poblado de Sujaku, te guiarán con un maestro poderoso._

_-No sé... Tengo miedo..._

_-William ¿Acaso renunciarás a tu sueño de ser caballero?_

_-¡No!_

_-Entonces se valiente y demuestra tu valor._

_..._

_..._

_-¿Qué lugar es este Olivier?_

_-Este lugar mi príncipe es Sujaku, Japón. Aquí deberás descansar para luego regresar a recuperar tu trono como nuevo Rey._

_-¿Y quiénes son ellos dos?_

_-Parece que son ingleses, pero también están bajo la tiranía de Arthur. Parece que tendrás un nuevo amigo._

_-Se ve divertido._

_-Ah, ten esto... Este dibujo te llevará a una gran persona que te enseñará a ser un verdadero caballero y Rey. Debes liberar a Francia cuando estés listo._

_-¡Sí!_

_Tanto Olivier como Mildred llevaban a unos infantes de apenas cinco años llamados justamente William y D' Lesçois hacia un templo japonés. Tanto Olivier como Mildred no eran simples guardias, sino que eran amigos y verdaderos espías encubiertos que desbarataban gran cantidad de planes de Germania. Ahora tenían una misión más importante y era escoltar a los futuros salvadores de sus patrias hacia el templo de Sujaku, quienes veían que su juego de ser caballeros no era más que la misma realidad que estarán por cumplir._

_Ambos guardias lograban cruzar los caminos de la región de Sujaku, una de las cunas de la rica cultura de Japón. Los mismos aldeanos dudaban por la forma en que vestían los cuatro hasta que tal como les dijeron, los niños sacaban el dibujo extraño y los condujeron a un gran castillo Pagoda, tejados en curvas, hombres con armaduras firmes y otros en kimono con espadas de madera practicando el arte del Samurái._

_-Ya llegamos niños, el templo central de Sujaku, y el castillo más grande de Japón._

_-Debemos llamar al maestro, camarada - exclamaba Olivier - ¡Kotara-sama!_

_En ello una bella mujer de al menos unos cuarenta años hacía presencia en la entrada del templo-castillo - ¿Si? ¿Qué necesitan forasteros?_

_-Usted... Ayame-san, necesitamos hablar con Kotara-sama, es urgente._

_En ello ambos guardias personales les piden a los niños que saquen ambos dibujos, Ayame se sorprende cuando ambos pequeños no sabían de que se trataba._

_-Los kanjis... Kaze no Ryu (Dragón de Viento) Hi no Ryu (Dragón de Fuego)_

_-(ambos niños) ¿Kanjis?_

_-Espérenme señores, buscaré a mi esposo._

_Luego de unos minutos aparecía un hombre en un kimono oscuro, tenía un cabello castaño y ojos verdes, usaba sandalias color café y poseía una vaina con una espada en su cintura. - Bienvenidos a Sujaku, forasteros. ¿Qué desean en mi tierra?_

_-Ryu-sama, el Rey Douchèz de Francia fue asesinado por Arthur de Germania, y el Rey Edward fue emboscado por los mismos germanos._

_Cuando Ryu miró a ambos niños su rostro mostraba cierto grado de tristeza al saber que uno de sus amigos está muerto y el otro acorralado. Allí supo quienes eran y también reconoció a los guardias. - Mildred, guardia real de Inglaterra... Olivier, guardia real de Francia, vuelvan a sus reinos que yo los cuidaré._

_Los guardias se iban cuando William y Robert no sabían qué hacer, hablaban distinto idioma y comunicarse era casi imposible... hasta el momento en que Ryu les hablaba en sus propios idiomas._

_(Ambos en sus particulares lenguas) ¿¡Usted habla francés e inglés!?_

_-(en ambos idiomas a cada uno) Así es... Yo soy Ryu Kotara, Samurai de Sujaku, y uno de los Generales del ejército japonés. Fui un gran amigo de tu padre, príncipe Robert, y también de tu rey, William._

_(Asombro de los niños) ¡Wuoaaaahh!_

_..._

_..._

* * *

-De allí en adelante no solo terminó con enseñarnos nuestras lenguas, sino que también aprendimos el idioma del otro y especialmente japonés, así William y yo podíamos hablar más fluido.

-Y así nos enseñó el arte del Samurai... entre otras cosas más.

-Pues con razón ambos vencieron fácilmente a Germania cuando regresaron de ese lugar. – intervenía Cybile.

-Tal como dices mi princesa - respondía William - vencimos aquella vez y bueno... También gracias a estas espadas...

Con el permiso, ambos caballeros desenvainaban sus espadas con kanjis grabados en ellos. - Esta es "Joan", creada por nuestro maestro y... bueno, el nombre es por nuestra libertadora Joan D' Arc. Claro que ese es el pasado antes de que William y yo fuésemos amigos.

-Y esta es "Balkur", el nombre del padre de su majestad, del abuelo de la princesa Cybile. Nuestro maestro era un verdadero sabio, no solo era un maestro samurái y un general, sino que era alquimista y también un maestro de las artes marciales…

...

* * *

_Japón. 1575, 12 años después de la llegada de William y D' Lesçois. Despedida de Sujaku._

_-¿Creen que están listos?_

_-(ambos) Si maestro._

_-Robert-kun, es mucha responsabilidad tomar el trono a tu edad y más bajo la tiranía germana._

_-Lo sé maestro, pero es momento de que también demuestre mi valor y mi fuerza para levantar Francia._

_-William… ¿sabes a que te enfrentas?_

_-Si maestro, al igual que Robert ambos nos enfrentamos a la muerte como todo caballero y samurái, y liberar a ambas naciones de Arthur._

_-Entonces les daré esto a ambos para cuando llegara este momento._

_Ryu desenvainaba dos espadas de mangos dorados y con colores según el elemento correspondiente grabados con sus nombres escritos en hiragana, el filo era plateado totalmente y también estaban grabados los nombres de las espadas en la misma caligrafía japonesa._

_-Robert… te hago entrega de "Joan", esta será tu compañera. Su mango es de color naranjo y rojo, símbolos del fuego, del corazón ardiente._

_…_

_-William… te hago entrega de "Balkur", tu nueva compañera. Su mango es de color azul y verde, símbolos del viento, de la calma y la paz._

_(Ambos) Gracias maestro._

_-Están hechas de adamantio y vibranio, los metales indestructibles de los cuales nunca se romperán o sufrirán daño alguno. Llévenlos como si fueran sus almas._

_Ambos jóvenes probaban sus nuevas armas de compañía y se asombraban de la liviandad de ambos filos, eran movimientos hermosos dignos de cualquier otro caballero común. Luego ambos envainaban sus espadas y con sus nuevas vestimentas se embarcaban rumbo al combate contra Germania._

_-Adiós chicos, cuídense mucho y los extrañaré mis bebés._

_-Ayame-san… - respondía algo avergonzado D' Lesçois - no somos bebés…_

_-¡Claro que si Robert-kun! ¡Ambos son mis bebés!_

_-¡Au! ¡Ay! ¡Auch! ¡Ayame-san me aprieta los brazos!_

_-¡Auch! ¡Mi abdomen!_

_Luego de abrazar "cariñosamente a sus bebés" ambos chicos se marchaban hacia uno de los puertos de Sujaku donde Olivier y Mildred los esperaban para retornar._

_-William, antes que te vayas déjame decirte algo más._

_-¿Y que sería maestro?_

_-Revisa bien tu espada…_

_-Son kanjis…_

_-Léelos…_

_"Fuu… Rin… Ka… Zan…" "Rápido como el viento, Sigiloso como el bosque, Feroz como el fuego, Rígido como la montaña…" ¿Este no era el lema del antiguo general Takeda Shingen?_

_-Exactamente como lo dices William, es su lema de batalla. Tenlo presente cuando enfrentes a Arthur y a tu destino._

_-Lo tendré en mi mente maestro._

_-Cuídate William..._

_El protocolo de alumno y maestro se dejó de lado y un fuerte abrazo de despedida se dieron ambos, el lazo era frágil pero sincero, la suplencia de una paternidad era tal que finalmente Ryu y Ayame terminaron siendo los padres del inglés, la preocupación del maestro era inminente… el destino de William estaba en juego._

_-Ten esto también… - Ryu desataba la cinta roja que sostenía su larga cabellera y se a ataba a la frente de William – es la cinta que ocupaba cuando luché contra los coreanos casi 20 años atrás, esa vez el mismo Takeda Shingen me nombró General del ejército japonés antes de morir y que salió victorioso. No solo eso, además con esta misma cinta rescaté a Ayame de los vándalos de china hace 25 años atrás, un tiempo después nos casamos. Ahora es tuya, dragón del viento._

_Protege al reino y a Cybile con esa cinta…_

_-Si maestro ¡lo haré!_

_-No olvides porque estás peleando, William. No peleas solo por la liberación de Inglaterra…_

_-No, peleo también por mi princesa… por Cybile._

_-Adiós… hijo…_

_-Adiós… papá…_

_Luego ambos chicos se marcharon a defender las patrias sometidas por Germania, Ryu veía a lo lejos como sus alumnos se perdían en el horizonte de la bahía de Sujaku, en busca de la nueva senda que cambiará sus vidas…_

* * *

-Luego de eso era raro, mi maestro y Ayame-san soltaban lágrimas cada vez que me miraban… como si me fuera a pasar algo malo en el futuro…

…

Como si fyo uera a morir…

William entraba en una tristeza profunda por recordar aquella vez que vio a su maestro por última vez… - Luego supe que… mi maestro y Ayame-san habían fallecido por una enfermedad grave… nunca les dije… lo agradecido que estaba… por haber sido su hijo sin importar si era adoptado… discúlpenme, me retiro.

El caballero dio señales de un corazón destrozado por aquella noticia que el mismo Mildred le comunicó tras la victoria ante Germania en su regreso. Si bien para D' Lesçois también fueron sus figuras paternas, para William eran sus verdaderos padres, mentores y familia que conoció, ser adoptado por ellos no le importaba en absoluto, sino terminar de disfrutar su niñez como cualquier otro infante más. Cybile notó aquella sensación de su guardián y pidiendo permiso fue a buscarlo… y lo encontró, con Balkur en su mano y con su aura verdácea y azulada visible rodeándolo, lo cual más sorprendió a la princesa el sentir la presencia de colores y una magia especial cargada de verdad alrededor de la humanidad de William.

-Ryu-sama… cumpliré mi promesa… liberaré a Inglaterra de ese canalla…

-William… - Cybile se ubicaba lo más posible con tal de que William no notara su presencia, usando sus otros sentidos se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para seguir oyéndolo.

-Y también cumpliré la promesa de proteger a la mujer que amo… y que siempre amé… a Cybile.

La chica se sonrojaba cuando oyó eso. Si bien era ciega, sus ojos ocres se ampliaron cuando escuchó la frase completa y se tomó el pecho con fuerza cuando William dijo aquellas palabras, Cybile supo que eran sinceras y llenas de sentimiento así que solo dejó que su guardián terminara de honrar a su maestro.

-En tu nombre, Ryu Kotara, maestro Samurai de Japón, maestro de las artes marciales Ansatsuken y maestro de la Alquimia… prometo en tu nombre llevar tu legado y el de tu esposa Ayame Nozara a todo el mundo. Que conozcan al gran hombre que fuiste, a la gran mujer que fue tu esposa, limpiar la maldad que invade este reino y el planeta…

Yo William, el dragón del viento de Inglaterra, juro por mi alma que no descansaré hasta que Cybile y su reino estén a salvo.

El aura desaparecía cuando Robert D' Lesçois salía al jardín a acompañar a su camarada. – Viejo, estoy seguro que ellos nos estarán viendo desde arriba, desde el mundo celestial… y ven lo orgullosos que están de ti.

-De nosotros hermano…

-No vencerás a Arthur solo, tienes mi ayuda y tienes a tu hermana que siempre estará contigo.

-Robert… si llegase a morir antes prométeme algo… cuida a mi hermana.

-Lo haré, pero cuando tu cumplas tus anhelos y acabemos para siempre con Arthur y Germania.

El apretón de manos significó el regreso de ambos samuráis que vienen a vengar a sus reinos que fueron tomados por la tiranía, Cybile aun no podía creer que William se confesara de ese modo, pero no lo haría fácil… la extraña presencia que la princesa sintió cuando William le reveló que había una sombra oscura persiguiéndola días atrás la dejó bastante preocupada… ¿acaso Cybile sentía lo mismo por William?

Si es así, no solo Arthur sería el obstáculo… sino la amenaza que está detrás del emperador de Germania si es que las sospechas son ciertas…

Hablamos de Philipp IX, el rey de Gales.

* * *

Philipp IX es el penúltimo personaje de la paralela Cybile, más adelante revelaré el último integrante de la saga.

En unos días más subiré el tercer capítulo, gracias a mis lectores por tenerme paciencia y que disfrutan esta serie :D


	3. Confrontación

Por fin tras los problemas de internet y demases llega el cap 3ro de Cybile.

No pienso alargarme más, es corto pero demostrará lo que se vendrá en los capítulos siguientes.

Kein Sylvan: Gracias por la crítica, salvo el tema protocolar, ya que cenaron por expresa petición de Cybile, además como lo mencioné en el capítulo primero son más que solo criadas sino casi sus hermanas. (PD: apoyas a Philipp solo por una cosa :P )

Miki: a ti te debo Cybile y tus críticas internas, de verdad me alegra que te guste esta versión intermedia de casi 400 años atrás xD

FF Gaiden Cybile es un fic ficticio intermedio de Future Fighters II: Returns, no tiene ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo III: Confrontación

Pasaron los días y D' Lesçois decidió pasear por los jardines de Londres en compañía de su escudero Olivier, mientras tanto Cybile leía un libro traducido por el mismo William y levantado por la tinta, de manera que ella pasara sus dedos para reconocer las palabras. El joven rey francés meditaba, como si el peligro no solo le llegara a su compañero y camarada inglés, sino que a alguien más importante.

-¿Qué te sucede Robert?

-Presentimientos, Olivier… presentimientos.

-¿Lo dices por una posible guerra? Pero no debería preocuparte porque…

-No no se trata de eso, al contrario, es lo más lógico que se espera de la situación de ahora.

-¿Es algo más aun? ¿No hablarás de la hermana de tu compañero?

-…

-Pues al parecer eso es.

-No sé que podría pasarle… pero no permitiré que eso ocurra.

Luego regresaba Robert de su paseo para volver a reencontrarse con su camarada y Desmond, pero todo cambió cuando un carruaje real se detenía frente al palacio. Un joven descendía de aquel carro y un criado de aspecto francés acompañaba a su rey...

-¡Rey Edward! ¡El rey de Gales ha llegado!

-Hazlo pasar por favor, dígale que mi esposa e hija los estamos esperando.

Aparecía en el castillo Philipp IX, el Rey de Gales y principal sospechoso de los tres chicos. Vestía un traje blanco completo, una capa azul con los bordes dorados y su cetro real, su corona con brillantes incrustadas de diamante, tenía el cabello y los ojos azules, mostraba desplante y el resto se arrodillaba ante su pasar. Su mirada era la de un rey dignificado, divino e imponente. Su mayor obsesión ha sido Cybile, la chica ciega de los ojos color ocre y la belleza de su ser en cuerpo y alma. El criado que lo acompañaba era Beaumont, aunque no era cualquier criado.

Philipp dejaba que Beaumont lo atendiera y como un sirviente más saludaba a Darlene y a Edward, luego se arrodillaba para besar delicadamente la mano de Cybile. - Buenos días, princesa Cybile.

-Ahm... buenos días, Rey Philipp.

Tanto William, como Desmond y D' Lesçois miraban con ojos de intriga al nuevo Rey de Gales, las sospechas eran muchas, pero ni Cybile ni los reyes británicos debían enterarse de esto sino al momento claro, y siempre y cuando se confirme la alianza entre Philipp con Arthur.

-Vengo en visita a su majestad y especialmente a la belleza que contempla su merced. (Besando nuevamente la mano de Cybile y continuaba arrodillado) Estoy seguro que usted se ha enterado de la proposición de matrimonio que vengo a ofrecer.

Si bien Cybile se rehusaba a aceptar, le tenía un gran afecto Philipp. - Ehm... (sonrojo) Pues... si... me he enterado.

Cuando partía a saludar a los demás, a Desmond y Robert no les quedaba otra opción que corresponderle para evitar sospechas. Pero William no se arrodillaba a recibirlo, es más, estaba preparando a Balkur para cualquier ocasión.

-Supongo que es una mala educación no arrodillase a los reyes, deberías recibir un castigo como tu señor.

-No te tengo miedo Philipp, y ni creas que porque están los reyes me arrodillaré ante ti.

-Vaya... Vaya... William, el noble Caballero Real de la Orden Inglesa, el que siendo joven derrotó a todo el ejército germano, creía que ese título te haría más respetuoso, pero creo que me equivoqué...

-Y el Guardia personal de Cybile... Que no se te olvide.

-Además osas levantar tu mano contra un rey... Deberías tratarme de su majestad y no hablarme de "Tu a Tu".

-Eso no me interesa... Y ni siquiera mereces llamarte rey, no me fio de ti y nunca confiaré en tu persona.

-¡William! - respondía el rey inglés - Esa no es la forma de tratar a un...

-Para mi Philipp no es un rey y mantendré mi palabra su majestad.

Nunca nadie había visto a William tan desafiante como ahora, no solo le parecía Philipp un villano más, sino un enemigo para él y justamente por Cybile. Philipp respondió con la delicadeza de un soberano aquella mirada de resquemor con una simple sonrisa… algo burlesca.

-Debes respetar a tus señores y reyes.

-No a los usurpadores y traidores.

Los otros dos jóvenes se tomaban la cabeza por la pronta reacción de William y obviamente la provocación que Philipp estaba buscando. William encendía su ki con un aura verde que lo rodeaba, pero de pronto D' Lesçois podía percibir que no solo William tenía control de las auras, sino que Philipp también poseía tal cualidad. No solo se sorprendió, sino que veía como un posible enfrentamiento entre ambos estaba a centímetros de comenzar.

-Puedo sentir un ki poderoso en Philipp, pero William al parecer también lo ha reconocido.

-¿Dijiste... Ki?

-Así es Desmond, el "ki" es la energía espiritual que fluye por alrededor de todo nuestro cuerpo, todos lo poseemos, pero solo los grandes maestros lo han podido desarrollar a su expresión. Monjes budistas, shaolín, samuráis... Toda la cultura rica de Asia se compone de ellos, en el desarrollo espiritual del cuerpo y alma.

-Y como tu con William estuvieron allá, imagino que ustedes también lo pudieron llevar a ese nivel.

-Así es, y al parecer Cybile también lo percibió.

-¿Mi prima? Es imposible.

-Algo me dice que si. Aunque tu prima es ciega, su rostro demuestra la preocupación por lo que podría suceder en unos momentos más.

-Pero si Philipp está interesado en Cybile y es el "futuro esposo"… y William está enamorado de antes de mi prima... Rayos, parece que ambos pronto desatarán su poder, y ambos también... piensan pelear a muerte...

Las auras de ambos jóvenes empezaban a aumentar y las miradas de odio eran más visibles conforme el ki de ambos aumentaba. Tal como Robert lo dijo, Cybile también se había percatado del poder de ambos que solo se quedó atónita ante la escena. De pronto el tiempo y espacio se detenían, una energía extraña emanada de Gaia paralizaba completamente toda señal viviente del reino y solo William, Philipp y Cybile eran los que se podían mover, eran dos auras: una azul y verde como el viento; y otra roja y negra como la oscuridad.

-Tú solo tienes oscuridad Philipp, y no dejaré que te acerques a Cybile jamás.

-¿TU? ¡HA HA HA! ¿Cómo un plebeyo como tu piensa arrebatarme a mi futura esposa?

-No es tu esposa.

-Pero el tonto rey inglés te mencionó lo contrario, admítelo William, yo gobernaré Inglaterra y el mundo, ¡Crearé un imperio más grande que Alejandro Magno y que el Imperio Romano juntos! ¡Cybile será mi Emperatriz y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme!

-No si yo evito eso, ¿Crees que Cybile se inclinará por los lujos? Ella es humilde como cualquier persona, no por algo el pueblo la aclama día a día.

-Entonces tendré que darte muerte pronto antes que arruines mis planes.

-O quizás yo sea el que tenga que arruinarte los planes.

De pronto las auras desaparecen y todo regresaba a la normalidad, Philipp se iba con Edward a conversar y William se iba algo furioso hacia el patio del reino. Cybile de pronto no recordaba el frío encuentro entre el rey galés y el caballero inglés que al final solo decidió acompañar a su padre y a Philipp al despacho real, D' Lesçois y Rachel decidieron ir a buscar a William que lo único que hacía era entrenar con Balkur.

-Hermano ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si... Eso creo...

-Parece que Philipp no es cualquier persona, vi como tu ki y el de ese bastardo aumentaban considerablemente. Parece que no es cualquier enemigo.

-Yo no confío en él, - agregaba Rachel - de hecho prefiero que mi hermano sea el esposo de Cybile.

-Pero es imposible Rachel, el rey Edward lo dijo, él está interesado en ser el esposo de Cybile, él es un Rey y yo solo soy un peón más del tablero de ajedrez. Además, Philipp estaría bajo control si está ella a su lado.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Dónde está el William que siempre peleaba? ¿Qué no le importaba el enemigo y a pesar de todo siempre buscaba luchar?

-Ya no existe, Robert. Solo pelearé para evitar que Inglaterra no caiga en malas manos.

-Espero que no te arrepientas, tenías a Catalina, la reina de Lombardía a tus pies y la dejaste porque te gustaba Cybile. Ella lo entendió y cordialmente y sin discusiones te dejó ir ¿Quieres perder todo solo porque un tonto como Philipp dice que te matará y se quedará con Cybile?

...

-No solo eres el caballero, eres "su caballero", eres el samurái del viento, que no se te olvide todo lo que Ryu-sensei nos enseñó.

...

...

...

-Tienes razón... Sé que Cybile aceptará la proposición de matrimonio y eso sinceramente nos facilita más las cosas. Sabes Robert, busquemos a Desmond... El baile de los reyes de primavera será en cinco meses más y un mes después llegará el cumpleaños 18 de Cybile... Tengo un plan.

-Cada vez que dices "tengo un plan" siempre sales con ideas suicidas.

-Claro... Vamos a desenmascarar a Philipp en pleno baile de los reyes, Hasta ahora solo debemos seguirle el juego.

-No me gusta eso de seguirle el juego, pero me encanta la idea de revelarle a todo el reino como traidor, pagará tanto él como Arthur por Francia y mi padre.

-Y yo por lo que le hizo a los míos... Y a mis padres... Rachel ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

-Es peligroso, pero por el bien de Lady Cybile haré lo que sea.

-Oí que planeaban algo contra Philipp, me agrada mucho el plan.

Desmond y Sophie aparecían a la entrada del jardín del castillo, obviamente escuchando los planes de los tres chicos. El primero regresaba para saber cómo estaba William, la segunda había terminado las labores del palacio. - Cuenten conmigo si quieren acabar con los traidores y Arthur.

-Yo también ayudaré en lo posible.

-Gracias Sophie... Es más... Robert ¿Aun eres amigo de Sahín de los otomanos?

-Pues claro, él es quien nos provee de la pólvora para los cañones.

-Y nosotros les daremos la infantería, la misma que comandó Wallace en el pasado.

-Y nosotros los recibiremos con arqueros precisos...

-Y nosotras dos jugaríamos a ser espías ¿o no Rachel?

-Supongo que si amiga...

-No es cualquier juego chicas, esto involucra a todo un reino en peligro. – respondía William – tenemos solamente una oportunidad y debemos aprovecharla ahora. Tendremos que actuar y rápido.

Con la promesa de desbaratar los planes de Arthur y Philipp, William, Robert y Desmond se alistan para preparar el plan que demuestre que Gales es la nación traidora y aliada de Germania, Rachel y Sophie se encargarían de espiar a la misma Cybile como vía de información y al mismo rey galés.

El poder de William y Philipp solo es el inicio de la verdadera guerra que estará por comenzar, ¿quién esperaba que el galés pudiera controlar la energía espiritual?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

Para finalizar: ¡qué miedo! xD... en serio, ver a William y a Philipp con caras de odio asusta a cualquiera, mejor aléjense.

nos vemos luego!


	4. El Trovador de la Luna

Estuve bastante tiempo sin subir un cap de Cybile y de FF Returns: lamentablemente el internet me odia (y me odia mucho) y además regresé hace un mes a la universidad tras mi semana de vacaciones (y trabajo) por lo cual estuve si tiempo de nada, solo lecturas lecturas y ahora exámenes (si, MALDITOS EXÁMENES!) así que pido disculpas por el caso.

Kein Sylvan: Si, te apoyo en cortarle la cabeza, okey no. William es mi protagonista, Philipp es el tuyo... okey tampoco la protagonista es Cybile.

Miki "gaticornia y kawaiimente kawaii" White xD: Lamento no subirlo ayer, pero el internet me odia (como lo dije anteriormente)

Los personajes de Gaiden: Cybile, son ficticios. No tiene fines de lucro y corresponde a una historia previa a Future Fighters.

* * *

Capítulo IV: El Trovador de la Luna

Pasaron los días de aquella primera visita de Philipp a Cybile, el rey galés pensaba que todo iba a ocurrir tan fácilmente como quitarle un dulce a un niño...

Pero no fue así. El recibimiento no fue del todo agradable.

La primera mirada de odio entre William y Philipp era solo el inicio de lo que se vendría más adelante, el inglés sabía perfectamente que por más sospechoso que sea Philipp de ser un traidor más... continuaba siendo el rey legítimo de Gales, por lo que una ofensa generalmente es castigada con calabozo. Edward poco a poco comenzaba a desconfiar de William tras el encontrón que tuvo con Philipp y si realmente era necesario aliarse con el ejército francés de D' Lesçois para acabar con Germania.

-Tenemos que tomar estos resguardos, su majestad.

-¿Realmente estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Los más grandes estafadores están donde menos uno lo espera, mi rey. O quizás está siendo manipulado... no lo sé... Pero primero es el reino, mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier amenaza.

-Me cuesta creer tu idea.

-Pero lamentablemente es así, mi rey, ya no podemos confiar en nadie más cuando la amenaza de Germania se hace latente. Usted sabe que siempre estaré al servicio del reino, y en especial por la seguridad de Cybile.

-¿Realmente estás seguro de casarte con ella?

-Mi corazón está vacío, y su hija es la verdadera cura de mi desgracia. Si ella pudiera observar (en el buen sentido ante la ceguera de Cybile) mis verdaderas intenciones, sabrá que no solo eligió a su esposo adecuado, sino también al hombre que la protegerá de la muerte y del peligro.

La reunión se había extendido por varias horas, al concluir, Philipp decidió llevar de paseo a Cybile mientras Edward tomaba su decisión final. Algo que quizás haría daño, falta, o más bien, un error. El paseo era tranquilo, Philipp a cada momento sostenía la mano de la joven princesa, pero ella se quitaba con algo de sonrojo por el gesto y por la falta de costumbre a tanto cariño, falta de costumbre que es debido a los últimos eventos en que William era partícipe de ello.

-Lo lamento, mi princesa, es que no puedo resistirme a tu encanto.

-Rey Philipp, ehm... por favor, aun no somos marido y mujer.

-Pero pronto lo seremos, mi Cybile, mi bella soberana de este reino de flores, cuyo canto levanta a las mariposas que una vez cayeron y que se levantan en una nueva vida.

-Pero hasta ese momento, debería tener un poco más de respeto por mi.

-Lo que usted diga. Cybile, ¿qué piensa usted de las nuevas maravillas de Inglaterra?

-Pues... no lo sé, recuerde que soy ciega y que solo me informo por lo que mi señor padre y mi madre me cuentan, además de mis amigas: Rachel y Sophie.

-Ya veo...

Unas horas más tarde, el actual rey inglés buscaba a William por el castillo hasta que lo encontró casualmente en el desván de su habitación y leyendo algunas poesías épicas de Homero, su más grande escritor de epopeyas.

-William, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

-Como usted diga majestad.

Ya en el despacho real, el rey Edward fue el primero en dirigir la palabra - Sabemos que nos has ayudado mucho, a nosotros y al reino completo, has peleado contra Germania, has salido victorioso y todo el pueblo te aclama como Libertador.

-No diga nada más majestad, es por mi forma de actuar ante el rey Philipp... ¿no es así?

-Realmente me conoces bien...

-Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer acá, renuncio como caballero real de Inglaterra.

El mismo joven tomó la decisión antes que su rey lo dijera, la desconfianza crecía con el recibimiento a Philipp y las posteriores reuniones entre el mismo galés y Edward. El rey inglés se sorprendió de la renuncia, pareciera como si William hubiese predicho el evento y tomase la decisión de abandonar Inglaterra para evitar más problemas - Antes de que diga algo más no quiero que corra a Rachel, mi hermana es una fiel a usted y no tiene nada que ver con mi actuar... Solo eso.

William partía a buscar sus pocas cosas y también llevarse a "Kaze" su corcel, luego se iba hacia donde estaba su hermana para despedirse. Ella no podía comprender el porque Edward iba a echar a quien fuera su caballero más leal y quería irse con él, pero William la rechazó porque tenía que apegarse al plan.

-Quiero que te cuides hermano... (sollozos)

-Recuerda bien Rachel: mantente al lado de Cybile, siempre, y si sabes algo de Philipp y Arthur habla con Mildred. Él mismo me lo comunicará en el momento.

Un último abrazo para finalmente despedirse de Sophie y de todos los empleados del castillo.

-Sophie, comunícale esto a Desmond por favor, él debe estar al tanto de cada movimiento que ocurra en este castillo. Dependo de ti y... cuida a mi hermana y a Cybile de mi parte.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, William abandonaba el castillo de Buckingham para irse sin rumbo a cualquier otro camino, Cybile llegaba de su paseo en carro con Philipp y observó aquel caballo en dirección desconocida con el jinete. Cuando vio que "Kaze" ya no estaba en el establo, supo que William ya no se encontraba más en el castillo.

-Papá, ¿Por qué William ya no está acá? ¿Y por qué salió con tanta prisa? Quizás irá a buscar al rey Robert y...

-No, Cybile... William ya no es más un caballero inglés, abandonó el castillo y no regresará jamás.

-¿¡Qué!? - Cybile se sorprendía por las palabras de su padre, más aún porque era el caballero de confianza del reino. - No estarás mientiendo...

-...

-¿No me digas que es cierto?

-Te contaré la historia más tarde, ahora debemos ver la forma de evitar que Germania se apodere de nosotros.

Philipp sonreía disimuladamente de felicidad, el estorbo de William cada vez era menor y el camino hacia Cybile y la corona inglesa comenzaba a facilitarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta que a la joven princesa no le hacía gracia alguna las dudas y los hechos que detonaron la "renuncia" del joven samurái inglés.

Una vez en el despacho del rey, el mismo soberano le comentaba a Cybile y en privado cada evento, sumado también a las ofensas de William a Philipp, negando la soberanía y la legitimidad de su reinado en la región galesa. La princesa comenzaba a recordar aquel momento en que tanto el ex-caballero como el rey se encararon en el primer encuentro y que las figuras de sus auras daban a conocer el poder enorme que tenían ambos. Cybile también recordaba cuando William le mencionó aquella sombra que la perseguía, pensaba que estaba relacionada con la enemistad profunda y arraigada de su guardían con Philipp, aun así Cybile no daba crédito a lo que oía de su padre.

Tratando de mantener la compostura, Cybile se iba a su habitación tras la charla con su padre cuando Philipp salió a interceptarla. - Princesa mía, sé que es extraña la situación, pero lamentablemente William no ha demostrado lealtad al reino.

-No creo nada de lo que mi padre dice.

-No quiero decirlo para que no lo tomes como un insulto, pero en vista de la situación no me quedará otra opción que comentarlo: lamentablemente no puedes ver con tus ojos por la ceguera de nacimiento todo lo que realmente ocurre en el reino, los franceses quieren atacarnos y William solo fue un peón más de su juego de ajedrez, era el mejor hombre al que podían engañar.

Cybile se mantenía estoica escuchando a Philipp, sin embargo y a pesar de todo aquello, Cybile no creía nada de las palabras de su padre o bien del mismo rey galés.

-Lo pensaré bien, majestuoso rey. Con su permiso me retiro.

En una de las paredes del castillo se encontraban Rachel y Sophie como espías escuchando toda la convesación, se daban cuenta de las falsedades de Philipp y la manera en que menospreciaba a William para quizás que motivos. Ambas chicas se dirigen hacia donde estaban Mildred cuando Beaumont las interceptó.

-¿Qué hacían escuchando al rey y a la princesa a escondidas?

Las chicas se colocaban nerviosas cuando el francés se acercaba lentamente a Rachel. - Unas criadas no deben oír a sus señores conversando en privado.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Como tu patético hermano no está y el rey se encuentra como invitado a este palacio puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Beaumont zamarreaba a Rachel cuando Sophie quiso gritar pra pedir auxilio, pero en ello saca un cuchillo para detener a la otra amiga. - ¡Cállate! ¡Grita de nuevo y esta vez esa jovencita perderá algo más que solo a su hermano!

¿?: Atrévete a tocar a Rachel y no respondo.

Mildred aparecía con su espada amenazadora al cuello de Beaumont. - Ya te dije, suéltala.

...

-Ya nos veremos pronto, Rachel.

Beaumont desaparecía hacia donde estaban su rey con Cybile cuando la hermana de William se abarzaba a el otora guardia, Sophie estaba aterrada y el espionaje ya sería inútil como estrategia.

-Ya no pasará nada señorita, no mientras esté yo para protegerte.

-Mi... mi hermano debe saberlo.

-Lo siento Rachel, ni William ni el rey Robert deben enterarse de esto o sino ambos vendrán como verdaderos animales a atacarlos y allí si los condenarían: A la muerte por traición en el caso de William y ruptura de pacto por el rey Robert.

...

-Yo los protegeré a ambas en la ausencia de los dos caballeros, ese fue el plan de ambos.

Un poco más aliviadas deciden hacer las labores del palacio con la vigilancia neta de Mildred, Cybile salía a despedir a Philipp y a su brazo derecho para que volvieran en otra ocasión más. Luego se fue hacia su habitación cuando se percató que la puerta del antiguo cuarto de William estaba abierta, usando sus sentidos decidió cuchichear cuando las azuladas mariposas la conducían hacia la que era la habitación del castaño y luego la condujeron hacia uno de los libros que William había escrito. Empezó a tocar el libro y supo que era un posible regalo para ella.

_[...]_

_Mi cena de todos los días. Los ingredientes son:_

_Dos cucharadas de agonía..._

_Una pizca de dolor..._

_Una esencia de amargura..._

_Un surtido de angustias..._

_Un corazón roto como resultado._

_..._

_El postre..._

_Dos copos de tristezas bañadas en sangre..._

_Acompañadas de una barra de desilusión._

_Para beber, una copa de veneno._

_Todo esto no es nada con lo que siento ahora mismo._

_Mi melancolía es tenerte en el horizonte, donde se pierden tus ciegos pero bellos ojos ocres. Mi melancolía no se compara a lo desgarrador de mi alma, siento que los denonios poco a poco me arrastran hacia las puertas del infierno para no escapar jamás. Mi melancolía me invade día a día de miedos, el saber que ya no podría verte más. Mi melancolía me despedaza el corazón que se encuentra atrapado en tus suaves y frágiles manos. Mi melancolía me dice que te deje ir..._

_Para que estés a salvo._

_[...]_

_Soy acusado de la verdad, soy un traidor de la tiranía, soy un caballero sin honor._

_[...]_

_Sé que leerás esto cuando yo posiblemente desaparezca de tu vida... Si eres feliz sin mi, no te preocupes, que yo lo seré cuando tu cumplas tus sueños. Tu felicidad es también la mía, tu llanto es el mío, al igual que tus deseos, anhelos y súplicas._

_Si no eres feliz sin mi no me llores, mi princesa... Qué seré el ángel guardián que siempre soñaste tener._

_Para la futura reina de Inglaterra..._

_Para Cybile..._

_Mi único deseo de vida._

_W._

Cybile reconoció la firma, una doble uve perfecta que solo una persona podría haberla creado.

-¿Por qué me tienes que hacer esto? ¿Por qué... William?

Cybile tomaba aquel libro y se lo llevaba al pecho, tantos sentimientos sinceros y desgarradores que harían suspirar a cualquier chica del planeta, pero a Cybile no le ocurría eso...

Hasta ahora.

William era un verdadero trovador, un poeta de aquellos que usaba el sentimiento como obra de arte, un hombre completo en todo sentido: luchador por su valentía de enfrentar enemigos superiores y en número, pero comprensivo, reflexivo y especialmente sentimental para expresar su interior con un porte firme que alagaría a los mismos épicos romanos, griegos y del medio oriente. La princesa soltó una lágrima por la sinceridad, luego empezaba a reconocer el peligro del cual William le advertía. Se encontró con Mildred quien era el informante del inglés en el reino mientras preparaban el plan para atacar Germania, el guardía la encontró con aquellas lágrimas, pero Cybile las negó rotundamente.

-Mi lady, no se preocupe más, estoy seguro que estará bien donde quiera que esté. No por algo usted conoce su fuerza y su temple.

-Papá y Philipp lo acusan de traidor, no creo ninguna palabra.

-Si usted sabe que el no es el responsable de lo que ocurre, entonces él lo sabrá.

-No, Mildred... No le digas que...

-No me entendió bien, mi lady. Me refiero a que él la conoce bastante bien, y él sabrá si usted confía o no en su persona.

...

-Solo cuide su salud, mi lady. No le diré a nadie lo que pasó hoy. Juro por mi vida.

Mildred se iba del antiguo cuarto de William, Cybile mientras tanto se dirigía a su cuarto a leer el libro especial que William le dejó antes de su partida. Jamás había estado tan vulnerable como ahora.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tuve que hacerte sufrir...?

* * *

_Cybile caminaba con cuidado por las escaleras, al llegar, su padre la estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa._

_-Hija, quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo guardia._

_-No quiero nada papá._

_¿?: Buenos días lady Cybile: Soy William, soy tu nuevo caballero, mi princesa. Mi madre fue una de las criadas de su madre, mi padre el caballero más leal de su majestad. Soy el caballero de la Orden Real de Inglaterra que peleó contra Germania._

_Cybile sintió como cada palabra emitida de William era sincera, el joven se arrodilló y besó la mano de la princesa en completo respeto, tanto respeto que ella se sonrojó por el gesto y por sentir su presencia._

_-B... B... Buenos... Buenos días... William..._

* * *

-Luna querida, ¿por qué razón debo sufrir? ¿acaso mi ceguera me protege del cruel destino?

* * *

_-Cybile, déjeme ayudarle..._

_-No quiero ayuda._

_-No lo digo si usted quiere o no, es una orden de su padre poder asistirla._

_-Ya te dije que no quiero..._

_-(Sosteniendo los brazos de Cybile) Y también es una orden de mi alma y mi voluntad._

_-No quiero verte._

_-Pues no me ves, mi lady. ¡Antes de eso atrápame!_

_-¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme mi lazo de cabello!_

_Cybile salía persiguiendo a William cuando de pronto ella caía de las escaleras al vacío hacia el salón, en el momento en que la princesa cayó, sintió que había amortiguado con algo suave._

_-Te tengo, Cybile._

_Era William quien la había tomado de brazos cuando cayó._

_-William, ¡hablaré con mi padre para que te castigue y...!_

_-Ja ja ja ja ja Fue divertido... ¿No crees?_

_La chica se enfurecía por la respuesta, pero por todo y en especial por aquella sensación, solamente sonrió. - Pues... je je... entonces avísame con anticipación para una segunda vez._

_-Cuando usted guste, lady Cybile... ahora vayamos hacia el salón para sus clases de piano._

* * *

_Luna... dime que debo hacer..._

_dime que es lo que debo hacer..._

La chica se sentía confundida, ¿Cómo es posible que acusaran de traidor no solo al caballero más leal del reino, sino que también a quien estaba a cargo de su seguridad? Cybile nunca creería esas palabras, nunca en su vida comenzaba a sentir cosas tan extrañas como ahora. Su vientre se revoloteaba y giraba sobre si misma para aprovechar más aquella sensación de gozo que ahora le daba profundas tristezas...

Como si faltara algo...

O si faltase alguien más.

* * *

Bien bien, si, asumo que a William le debían cortar la cabeza por ofensas, pero esa era la idea: crear ese ambiente de lucha, rivalidad previa a lo que se vendrá más adelante.

nos veremos pronto :D


	5. Decisión

Ando rápido, pues la inspiración me llegó después de mucho tiempo... (los exámenes y las lecturas me atrofian bastante, son excesivas u.u )

Nada más que decir (ando vago de palabras xd) les dejo el 5to de Cybile.

Miki "pandicornia" y kawaii, para ti y para Pusheen (la gatita gordita de los emoticones de FB)

Los personajes de Future Fighters: Gaiden Cybile, son ficticios. Sujaku es parte del escenario de Ryu durante Street Fighter, es un fic sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo V: Decisión

_Día 20, a 131 días del baile de los reyes de primavera y a 161 del cumpleaños de Cybile_

Tras la salida de William del castillo Inglés, el ex-caballero fue escoltado hasta Escocia por Desmond para continuar con el plan de ataque hacia Germania y Philipp juntos, D' Lesçois incluso le ofreció a su camarada ser un francés más, pero William, fiel a su origen lo rechazó. Ahora con caminos distintos y la nula confianza de Edward, William decide caminar solo.

-¿A dónde se dirige señor?

-Cabalgaré hacia las colinas por un momento, - respondía William al guardia del palacio de Escocia - vuestro príncipe ya está al tanto de mi actividad.

-Lo esperamos para el atardecer, señor.

-Gracias.

Montado en su corcel, "Kaze", William se dirigía a las colinas para reflexionar y despejar su mente de todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente en estos días, lo que ha pasado con Cybile, la llegada de Philipp y los sentimientos y amor profundo hacia la princesa inglesa que han cambiado el curso de la historia.

-¡Auch!

William rodaba con "Kaze" hacia un barranco por desviarse del camino por precisamente pensar... o mejor dicho por distraerse en Cybile, a tiempo logró sujetarse de una rama firme y de sostener a su pesado corcel de la montura. La rama no pudo soportar el peso de ambos hasta que cedió y terminaron cayendo ilesos hacia otro camino de tierra más abajo del bosque.

-Demonios, levántate amigo... Eso es... Buen chico.

De pronto pasaba un carruaje dorado y con unas banderas de color rojas, blancas y verdes que adornaban el techo del carro y tirado por dos potros pura sangre blancos. William supo reconocer aquellos colores y cuando el carruaje se detuvo y abrió, jamás había pensado en volver a ver a aquella persona una vez más.

Era una joven de cabello violeta, ojos verdaceos, piel suave y tersa, de fina vestidura y una corona real que adoraba su belleza. Se dice de ella que por donde pasa, las rosas de su color de cabello florecen al instante. Catalina III, la reina de Lombardía y antiguo amor pasajero de William.

-¿William?

-Ah... ¿Ca... talina?

-Respeta a tu reina, insolente. ¡No la llames por su nombre!

-Calma, Pazzini, él es un conocido mío.

-...

-No hagas caso, William. Ya conoces el protocolo de los guardias y todo eso.

-Pues claro, es un honor verte nuevamente.

-Pero mira como estás, ji ji, pobre corcel. Imagino que "Kaze" aun debe soportarte.

-Gracias por el cumplido su majestad.

-Pazzini, continúa con el carro hacia Escocia, William me hará compañía esta tarde.

-No puedo permitirlo, su majestad. Mi misión es protegerla de...

-¡ES UNA ORDEN!

William trata de taparse los oídos para no quedar sordo cuando el carro real se marchó hacia la región central escocesa. Mientras tanto, Catalina se subía en "Kaze" para acompañar al destino de quien era antes su caballero.

-¿Cómo los viejos tiempos?

-Je je... Como los viejos tiempos.

Con Catalina sentada adelante y de costado, y William tomando desde atrás las riendas de "Kaze" para evitar que la reina lombarda cayera, cabalgan lentamente hacia las colinas donde era el lugar al cual William decidió descansar un momento. Ambos conversaban de lo que sucedió luego de aquella breve pelea en Lombardía contra Germania y en el cual el caballero inglés se quedó por varios meses.

-Así que después de vencer en Lombardía te convertiste en Reina, pues felicitaciones su majestad.

-No me digas así, odio que mis conocidos me llamen "mi reina", "su majestad", "excelencia". Soy una persona más.

-Una persona más fastidiosa ja ja ja ja

Tras las risas, comenzaron a recordar aquellos pasajes amorosos de ambos como anécdotas: aquellos paseos por Roma, el canal de Venecia y la Catedral de Milán como la Basílica de San Pedro, las poesías de Homero y las propias de William en frente de la realeza que con aplausos y honores fue premiado. Todo eso hasta el momento en que Catalina preguntó por Cybile y el reino inglés.

-¿¡E... Exiliado!?

-Así es, el rey Edward cree que soy un traidor más.

-No lo creo...

-Y es por encarar a Philipp.

-¿A... Philipp?

-Si, por acusarlo de traición al reino y de aliarse con Arthur.

Al igual que Cybile, la joven reina no daba crédito a lo que oía. Era prácticamente imposible que William fuese un traidor con todo el riguroso entrenamiento y además por la instrucción samurái que recibió con el honor y la verdad como base del conocido arte marcial japonés, pero no solo era eso, había otro motivo por el cual la lombarda no creía aquellas palabras.

-Pero... William, tu eres un caballero con honor...

-Lo era hasta que ese desgraciado llegó.

-Entonces... fuiste un caballero con honor, demostraste lealtad en todo momento, ¿Por qué encaraste a un rey?

-Y te dije, Catalina. Ese infeliz quiere apoderarse de Inglaterra, casarse con Cybile y así tener el trono por la salud del... Por la salud de Edward que está delicada.

-Es imposible que hiciera eso...

-Y no descarto una alianza con Arthur.

La lombarda oía con atención las palabras de William, era bastante raro para ella no solo el actuar del inglés, sino también el actuar del galés. - No te creo, perdóname William, pero no creo que un rey haga eso.

-Arthur que es Emperador lo hizo y varias veces... Catalina, todo encaja: Gales no sufrió bajas, D' Lesçois iba a ser asesinado por ser el sucesor del trono francés, eliminaron a todos los infantes varones de Inglaterra para evitar matrimonios con Cybile, por algo sobreviví a esa masacre y Robert también. Por esa razón nos enviaron a Sujaku, ¿Es qué acaso no entiendes que de ser así no solo Europa, sino todo el mundo estará a merced de Arthur y de ese maldito de Philipp?

William llegaba a rugir de rabia, ¿cómo era posible que Cybile aun no se diera cuenta de lo horrible, tiránico y déspota de Philipp? ¿Y cómo también Catalina lo defendía más que a su persona? La discusión se alargó por algunos minutos para convencer a la Reina de Lombardía, pero hasta ese momento, William comenzaba a percatarse de las posibles razones por las cuales Catalina se empeñaba en defender la decisión de Cybile. La expresión de la joven tenía algo de enojo por la insistencia de William en culpar a Philipp de un posible ataque y apoderamiento de Inglaterra con Arthur, pero esa expresión cambió radicalmente a sonrojo cuando el inglés hizo la siguiente pregunta.

-Sabes, Catalina, con todo lo que me has respondido... Me llegó algo a mi mente. Jamás pensé en preguntarte esto, pero no me diste alternativa: ¿Por qué me dejaste ir tan fácil hacia Cybile?

La joven se ponía más nerviosa conforme el interrogatorio de William avanzaba. - Porque... una persona...

-¿O acaso será que te enamoraste de otra persona más?

-...

Catalina se quedó sin habla, esa fue la respuesta que dio. William nunca se molestó por haberse enterado de que había otra persona más, solo le sonrió y preguntó quien era ese hombre. El inglés se impactó cuando la lombarda soltó el nombre de su peor enemigo.

-No... ¿hablarás en serio?

-No miento, es la verdad. (sonrojada)

Algo desconcertado y confundido, William oía el nombre de Philipp, el rey galés. Mientras Catalina le explicaba la situación, William comenzaba a tener otras ideas, una de ellas le llegó de golpe y la chica se había percatado de ello. Conociendo sus ideas riesgosas, suicidas pero efectivas al fin y al cabo, decidió dejar que contara su plan.

-Eso es mejor para nosotros. Catalina, por favor, si le tienes un gran amor entonces convéncelo de que desista. Si lo haces salvarás a todo un reino y también a Europa.

-No, no lo haré.

-¿¡Qué dices!?

Catalina se negaba, William no podía creer que ella se negara a salvar el mundo como el piensa, la reina estaba dispuesta a no ayudar e incluso ayudar a Philipp a ser feliz con Cybile, aun cuando ella sienta un amor profundo por el enemigo de su ex-amor.

-No hablarás en serio...

-Quiero que sea feliz, con Cybile estará más aliviado y...

-¿¡Aliviado!? ¡Philipp está obsesionado con Cybile! ¡No la ama! ¡Quiere su trono!

-Entonces... ¿por qué Cybile aun no se ha negado a la petición de matrimonio? Ella también lo quiere.

-¡No es así!

-Debes admitirlo, William. Cybile será más feliz con Philipp.

-Pero tu no eres Cybile, la princesa de Inglaterra; eres Catalina III, la reina de Lombardía... Es verdad que hay veces que debes dejar ir a la persona para que cumpla sus sueños sin barreras, tal como tu me dejaste ir por Cybile... Pero jamás pensé que te jactarías de la felicidad de otros para satisfacer la tuya.

El último comentario tocó fondo en la conciencia de Catalina, envidiaba a Cybile en ese sentido, el hecho que se iba a casar con Philipp, el hombre que amó siempre en secreto.

-...

-Lamento haberlo dicho, pero era necesario. Si algo que Ayame-san me enseñó... Es a no renunciar a tus sueños, a perseguirlos constantemente con el corazón, el alma y la mente, continuar siempre hasta que tu interior no hable más.

...

...

...

Mejor volvamos a Escocia...

William y Catalina se dirigían de regreso al palacio escocés, pasaron buenas horas lejos del centro cívico, lejos de toda persona. Al llegar al palacio, Desmond los recibió cordialmente, notó que el rostro de William era cabizbajo, pero no se explicaba el porque de su carácter cuando en realidad era un simple paseo para despejar la mente.

Mientras ambos jóvenes regresaban a Escocia, Cybile por su parte trataba de buscar alguna respuesta que hiciera el menor daño posible que William sufriría a manos de su propio padre, finalmente la princesa continuaba leyendo el libro que el inglés le dejó antes de partir. En ello, William contaba parte de su historia como samurái y en especialmente cuando con Robert aprendieron el arte asesino del Ansatsuken.

* * *

_1565, Sujaku, Japón._

_-¡Chicos! Pueden salir a jugar mientras preparo el almuerzo._

_-(Ambos) ¡Si Ayame-san!_

_-¡Pero no quiero que hagan bromas o sino los dejaré sin el postre que les gusta tanto!_

_-(Ambos) ¡Noooooooooo!_

_William y Robert salían a jugar a ser caballeros, han pasado cuatro años desde que están alejados de Inglaterra y Francia, respectivamente para ser salvados de los ataques de Arthur en el que millones de infantes varones han muerto. Ellos dos sabían bien el destino que se les venía, aun así seguían disfrutando su infancia bajo el cuidado de Ayame y el General Kotara. Increíblemente a pesar de sus cortas edades, William y Robert aprendieron sus idiomas y japonés en solo un par de años._

_-¡Yo el rey de Francia!_

_-¡Y yo el caballero de Inglaterra!_

_-(ambos) ¡Acabaremos contigo malvado dragón!_

_Como siempre, ambos niños jugaban a ser caballeros y que luchaban contra demonios, dragones y salvaban princesas._

_¿?: ¡HADOKEN!_

_-(ambos) ¿Ha... Do... Ken?_

_Los niños partieron hacia el lugar donde se oyó aquel grito y encontraron a su maestro lanzando una onda de energía hacia las cataratas que se encontraban cercanas al castillo pagoda._

_-¿Qué está haciendo, Ryu-sama?_

_-William, Robert, que sorpresa verlos acá en las cataratas de Sujaku._

_-Es que estábamos jugando a los caballeros y dragones cuando lo oímos gritar. - contestaba el francés - Y como Ayame-san nos contó la historia de las cataratas de Sujaku quisimos verlas._

_-Aun así me inquieta saber que es ese tal Hadu... Hadoken._

_-Ja ja ja ja ja... Niños: Es el "Hadoken", El golpe espiritual de ondas del arte marcial del Ansatsuken._

_-Pero si usted nos contó que era malo._

_-Ja ja ja Robert-kun. Si, es verdad que el Ansatsuken se traduce como el "puño asesino", pero yo lo uso con ese fin, sino para combatir con respeto al rival y defenderme de algún imprevisto._

_-(ambos) ¿Y podemos aprenderlo también? (con caras tiernas)_

_-Pues no veo problema alguno, ambos ya son mis discípulos samuráis, así que no estaría mal que dos forasteros fuertes como ustedes aprendan el Ansatsuken. ¿Saben cuál es el riesgo...?_

* * *

_4 años después. 1572, Sujaku, Japón._

_-(ambos) […] Ser consumidos por el Satsui no Hado, que te lleva a la victoria aun cuando matemos al oponente y estamos a merced de la ira._

_-Aprendieron mucho, mis guerreros. Ahora es el momento en que deben desafiar a las cataratas de Sujaku._

_-(Ambos) ¡Hai... Shisho!_

_Robert era el primero en tomar posición de kata bajo la catarata. Su concentración era absoluta, nada lo pertubaba, el frágil y suave sonido de las aguas en caída y soplo del viento eran su camino. Sus manos se encendían cuando se posicionó en un semi-uppercut, esperando el acecho de la catarata..._

_"Rachel, espero poder verte, y hacerte feliz como tu hermano lo desea... Cuando te vi en mis sueños, hice un propósito..."_

_"¡No rendirme ante nada!"_

_-¡UOAAGHH! ¡SHINRYUKEN!_

_Robert ejecutaba el poderoso puño divino del dragón para cambiar el curso de las aguas en subida, lo había logrado, y no solo levantando la catarata en inversa, sino que también evaporó parte del líquido por el fuego que impulsó su brazo. Robert se convirtió en el primer dragón de fuego no japonés de la historia del Ansatsuken._

_-Felicitaciones, Robert-kun. Dragón de Fuego._

_-Gracias, maestro._

_-Es tu turno ahora, William._

_El inglés hacia lo mismo, usando las aguas y el viento como guías de su meditación en kata. William de pronto, cambiaba la pose de kata a la posición de jinete y con las piernas semiflectadas levantadas por las puntas de los pies. Ryu se sorprendió del control del inglés que usaba el mayor de sus sentimientos para invocar la fuerza del alma._

_"Cybile... Tu eres mi fuerza, tu eres mi vida, tu eres mi elixir de mi corazón"_

_..._

_"Te protegeré... ¡A toda costa!"_

_-¡AAGGHH! ¡SHIN! ¡SHORYUKEN!_

_William conectaba el semi-uppercut que daba a la visibilidad un aura que el agua no podía penetrar, luego cambiaba el brazo para repetir la misma acción y Robert con Ayame no lograban entender lo que el inglés trataba de hacer. Ryu miraba feliz y con atención a William cuando este dio un gran impulso y lograba utilizar el verdadero puño ascendente del dragón. Las aguas nuevamente cambiaban su curso en subida, pero estas estuvieron así durante varios minutos a diferencia de Robert que las evaporó. William caía en cuclillas cuando Ryu fue a felicitar a su pupilo._

_-Felicidades, William-kun. Dragón de Viento._

_-Muchas gracias, maestro._

_Ambos se presentaban en reverencia a su maestro, el General Kotara. El maestro se sorprendió bastante de la gran fuerza de sus alumnos y el poco tiempo que tuvieron para dominar ambas técnicas correspondientes a sus elementos. Ryu les entregaba una medalla a cada uno para que las portaran en sus uniformes de caballero y rey respectivos, uno de ellos tenía el grabado de un dragón bañado en plata y de color naranjo, el otro también era un dragón bañado en plata pero de color verde. Ambos eran los símbolos del fuego y viento._

_-Robert D' Lesçois I, futuro Rey de Francia..._

_..._

_-William, futuro Rey de Inglaterra..._

_(¿Yo, futuro rey?)_

_-Ambos ya son oficialmente luchadores de artes marciales del Ansatsuken-ryu. Luchen con la verdad y la justicia, acaben con el mal, no se dejen llevar por la oscuridad, ¡y juren que liberarán al mundo de las garras de la tiranía!_

_-¡HAI... SHISHO!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

_[…] De esta manera, tanto Robert como yo fuimos los primeros forasteros en ser practicantes Ansatsuken de la historia._

_Cybile era mi anhelo, y mi hermana el de Robert. Ambos juramos protegerlas del peligro, y gracias a sus fuerzas logramos despertar nuestro poder y derrotar a Germania cuando regresamos._

_Aun cuando no las conocíamos, tuvimos sueños en que las veíamos por primera vez ¿Quién creería que Robert imaginara a mi hermana de la misma forma que la vio por primera vez, al igual que yo con Cybile? Esos bellos ojos ocres, su largo pero perfecto cabello azul, sus manos delicadas como mariposas..._

_¿Coincidencias? Ja ja ja ja... No lo creo... [...]_

* * *

Cybile terminaba de leer una parte del capítulo del libro regalado por el mismo William a su persona, una lágrima cayó y cuando Philipp llegaba de visita, escondió el libro y salió a recibirlo. La decisión final de Cybile había llegado, y era proteger a ese hombre que está en peligro de muerte.

-Buenos días, mi princesa.

-Buenos días, su majestad... He estado pensando en aquella proposición de matrimonio...

-¿Y?

-Que sí, acepto.

* * *

Al parecer ya deben más menos saber que personaje es quien. Catalina III es la última integrante. Lombardía... ya saben a que país corresponde y que personaje hace alusión.

Oh... Cybile... oh Cybile... (okey, solo exagero)

bye :3


	6. Pena

Se viene el 18! (lo digo por Chile) uyyyyyyuiiii!

Así que tendré tiempo para retomar el trabajo de FF Returns y en algunos meses más avanzar en el crossover de "los Puños Legendarios de Japón"

Kein Sylvan: Bueno... pos que más decir, en tiempos como estos (hablamos de la Edad Moderna) hace falta un poeta como en toda la historia, parte de ello es de mi creación y tiempos libres romanticones xd pero más en serio, gracias por la crítica y bueno... lo de Robert tiene una explicación razonable y es... okey. No hay explicación razonable.

Para la persona que dio vida a Cybile: Miki

FF Cybile es un fic ficticio, es paralelo a FF Returns, sin ánimos de bla bla bla bla... lucro bla bla bla...

* * *

Capítulo VI: Pena

_Día 72, a 59 días del Baile de los Reyes en Inglaterra y a 89 días del cumpleaños de Cybile._

Cybile ya tomó su decisión de aceptar la proposición de matrimonio de Philipp con tal de salvar a su amado. El Rey Edward lo comunicó ante un pueblo inglés que desconcertados por la noticia terminaron protestando por aquella determinación. El grito de los aldeanos se hizo notar y mandaron a los otros guardias para que fueran a dispersar a los alborotadores.

-¿¡Qué clase de noticia es esa!?

-¿¡Dónde está nuestro caballero!? Ah... Lo recuerdo... ¡Exiliado por un rey que no lo apreció!

-¡Germania nos invadirá si él no está acá!

-¡Él no es ningún traidor!

Cybile veía como su reino comenzaba a ganarse el odio de la gente solo por la decisión que tomó ante William, el pueblo sabía que no era un traidor y que obviamente Philipp estaba detrás de todo esto. Ella debía quedarse porque su padre estaba al frente y porque como princesa no debía mostrar debilidad ante nadie.

-¡El caballero que ustedes conocen ya no existe! - respondía con euforia el rey - ¡No tiene honor para que lo llamen así! ¡Deshonró a un soberano! ¡A un legítimo rey! ¡A un rey que pronto será el futuro gobernante de Inglaterra junto con Cybile!

Los abucheos del pueblo no se hicieron esperar, Cybile aun no podía creer que del cariño y del apoyo al reino pasara a la más pura de las hostilidades. Philipp tomaba el mando para hablar cuando la noticia que presentó no solo aterraría a Inglaterra sino también a la misma Cybile.

-¡Pueblo de Inglaterra! ¡Aquel hombre que ustedes llaman salvador es un traidor del reino! ¡Quién ose prestarle ayuda u alojamiento de cualquier tipo sufrirá con la pena de muerte por complicidad a la traición!

La cara de Cybile era muy clara, William estaba en peligro de muerte y nadie podría evitar aquella tragedia. La joven princesa sentía la sombra oscura que la perseguía, que pronto la muerte se llevaría la vida de su verdadero caballero. Una vez finalizado el anuncio, Cybile era resguardada por Mildred hacia su habitación para poder descansar luego de tanta hostilidad, Philipp inmediatamente la buscaba y precisamente la encontró asistida por el compañero de William para poder acomodarla y poder descansar.

-Cybile... Necesito hablar contigo ahora, es urgente.

-Mi Lady debe descansar, rey Philipp. Se encuentra muy agotada.

-¡Tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes! Cybile, por favor.

-Mildred, haz caso, por favor.

-Pero... Mi Lady...

-Ya la oiste, plebeyo. Ella quiere solo estar conmigo.

...

-Como usted diga (mirada de enojo a Philipp), mi lady.

Mildred dejaba la habitación de la princesa para dejarla con quien ahora será su nuevo esposo, Cybile cerraba la puerta de su cuarto para conversar con Philipp, cuya sonrisa era cada vez más notoria - Ya estamos solos como usted quería, su majestad. ¿De qué se tratará la conversación?

-No hablaría de su belleza, ya que está a la vista de cualquier dios o mortal conocerla. Vengo a hablarle de los preparativos de la boda y... Sobre lo que pasó hace algunas horas atrás...

-Lo sé, mi padre y tu ahora quieren la vida de Wi...

-No lo hagas, mi princesa, no me menciones ese nombre... por favor.

-De acuerdo... quieren la vida de "él". Philipp, soy tu futura esposa, ¿no cree usted que es suficiente con eso, en vez de seguir quitando más víctimas?

-Me gustaría que vieras con tus propios ojos la realidad de lo cruel de la vida y la corrupción de tu reino, pero tu ceguera te protege de ese mal.

-O sea que usted viene a erradicar todo lo malo del reino, ¿Así lo dice?

-Por supuesto, Cybile. Ese es nuestro destino, mantener nuestra pureza, nuestra estirpe.

Philipp enloquecía por Cybile, pero era una locura obsesiva. William también enloquecía por Cybile, pero sabía contenerse por respeto a ella. Hasta ahora la princesa no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de William, quien no solo la ayudó en el palacio y le ofreció amistad, sino que también la protegió de la muerte en muchas ocasiones cuando bandoleros y ladrones trataron de secuestrarla en venganza.

Rachel y Sophie huyeron del castillo ante las amenazas de Beaumont y el hecho de que Mildred debía seguir estrictamente el protocolo de guardia tal como William se lo había ordenado, aunque en realidad el mandato fue por parte de D' Lesçois y Desmond para prevenir algun hecho más allá.

Pasó una semana y Cybile finalmente se aburrió de la indiferencia de su padre y de la obsesión de Philipp por matar a William. En un momento de descuido del rey galés en visita y de sus padres, la joven inglesa tal cual estaba salió a buscar al inglés en Escocia, donde un guardia trató de detenerla, pero falló y escapó del palacio.

-¡Mi señor! ¡Cybile ha desaparecido!

-¿¡Qué dices!?

-¡Oh my God! ¡Cybile, darling! - exclamaba Darlene.

-¡Mírame bien idiota! - Gritaba enrabiado Philipp - ¡Si algo le sucede a mi futura esposa acabaré con tu vida y le daré tus entrañas a los perros!

-Basta Philipp, ahora debemos encontrar a mi hija.

-¡Nuestra hija es ciega! ¡Quizás a donde irá a parar si no tiene ayuda!

Mildred oyó aquello e inmediatamente se presentó a ofrecer su ayuda al rey. A Philipp no le daba gracia que el pseudo-padre de su archienemigo fuese a liderar una escuadra rescatista a Cybile, pensando también en que era una posibilidad de reencontrarla con William, incluso Edward dudó unos segundos, pero a estas alturas la seguridad de Cybile era lo primero.

Cybile era ciega, ¿Cómo se guiaría? ¿Qué le harían en el camino? Usaba solo su corazón, sus latidos, su tacto y su presencia de la naturaleza, aunque también algunas mariposas la guiaban hacia dode supuestamente el inglés se encontraría. Pasaron dos semanas y apenas comía de los frutos salvajes que habían en los bosques, bebía solo agua de los ríos claros y puros para hidratarse y bajo los frondosos arbustos se ocultaba para dormir, pero era ingenuo saber que nadie de quienes la veían en el camino se daban cuenta que era la misma Cybile quien avanzaba como una errante por los poblados. Sus ropas habían sido destrozadas por los mismos árboles, ramas y espinas y parecía una vagabunda más.

La lluvia llegó y la larga caminata terminó derrotando a Cybile que caía exhausta, cansada, con más sed que nunca y empapada con el barro que se formaba en la tierra.

¿?: ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?

-¡Rachel, avísale a Desmond que saldré! ¡Cybile está en peligro!

Sin chistar y en plena lluvia, William se montaba sobre "Kaze" y rápidamente usando su corazón enamorado como instinto, salía a buscar a Cybile. La chica sentía mientras tanto como un grupo de sujetos se acercaba a ella con solo oír sus pasos sobre los pequeños charcos de pantano.

-¿Y quién es esta doncella?

-A... Aléjense de mi...

-Vaya... Si es la princesa Cybile... una verdadera musa, pero que con esos harapos no pareces nada, solo una perra que espera ser cojida por el primero que llega.

-Vá... yanse... o gritaré...

-¿Y con qué fuerza? Estás débil... indefensa...

* * *

-¡Más rápido, Kaze! ¡Más rápido! ¡YIAAAP!

* * *

William ya había recorrido una gran cantidad de kilómetros en tan solo unos 10 minutos, parciera que "Kaze" tomaba más velocidad, como si el mismo viento lo hiciera volar al son de la desesperación de su jinete. La lluvia no le importaba en absoluto, solo rescatar a Cybile del peligro...

-Súel...tenme...

Cybile era forcejeada cuando de pronto...

_¡Shakunetsu Hadoken!_

Los sujetos se preguntaban cómo alguien invocaba fuego y a la vez no se apagaba, a tiempo llegó William para rescatara a Cybile. - ¡Déjenla ir!

-¿¡Quién rayos eres tu!?

-Soy William, el caballero de Cybile.

-Eres un exiliado, ¡No eres nada!

-No me entendiste bien... SOY EL CABALLERO DE CYBILE.

Los cinco malvados se iban hacia el inglés que los debilitaba uno por uno con su imponente fuerza, con sus espadas trataban de quitarle la vida a William, pero sin usar a "Balkur" invocaba su ki emanante de Gaia para atacarlos con todo.

-¡Aggghhh! _¡Tatsumaki... Senpukyaku!_

William usaba sus pies para atacarlos con la patada tornado, ya dejaba fuera de combate a uno. Luego se iba contra el segundo con rápidos golpes de upper y de puño al abdomen, finalizando nuevamente con la Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Después llegaba el tercero que se lanzaba con su espada para partir en dos a William, pero el dragón de viento inglés se colocaba en cuclillas esperando a su rival...

_¡Shoryuken!_

Cybile oía a un dragón rugir y era porque William había invocado el puño del dragón ascendente, el Shoryuken destrozaba la espada y sin sufrir daño en sus puños. El tercero quedaba inconsciente. Ahora se lanzaba al ataque contra los últimos dos que quedaban, uno de ellos se iba contra William, pero este lo recibió con una patada inversa en forma de espada, cuya flexibilidad ser digna de cualquier arte marcialista...

_¡Jodan... Sokouto Geri! ¡Heeestooo!_

La patada extendida golpeaba el abdomen de su contrincante para enviarlo a estrellarse con el otrora villano. Los cinco volvían a reaccionar cuando William concentraba ki en sus manos, giraba en círculos lentos cuando chispas de energía formaban ese círculo azul...

* * *

_1571 Sujaku, Japón _

_¡Vamos William! ¡Una vez más!_

_William concentraba ki en sus manos para tratar de controlar el poder del Hadoken, las cataratas de Sujaku eran el blanco y aun no ha podido dominar las artes avanzadas del Ansatsuken y del Hado. El cansancio le quitaba fuerzas y nuevamente el Hadoken se desvanecía antes de lanzarlo. Su maestro, el general Kotara, lo alentaba a no rendirse._

_-Ahhh... Ahhh... Demonios... Aun no puedo..._

_-Ten calma, William-kun, intenta nuevamente concentrarte. El poder del vacío es difícil de manejar a la perfección. _

_-No podré dominarlo... es... demasiado para mi..._

_-¿Eso crees? Pues pensé que ibas a seguir luchando para llegar a "cierto sueño", pero como te rendirás, entonces déjalo así..._

_-¡Nunca!_

_William nuevamente juntaba sus manos, pero ahora un aura visible de color azul lo rodeaba, giraba sus brazos en círculos y esta vez lograba contener la energía espiritual bajo control... Miraba su objetivo y..._

* * *

_¡Shinkuu... Hadookeeeen!_

William invocaba la onda espiritual del vacío, el poderoso Shinku Hadoken impactaba a los cinco de una sola vez que caían definitivamente inconscientes. Luego de vencerlos, el inglés del viento se acercaba a ayudar a su princesa. -¡Cybile! ¡Cybile! ¡Reacciona por favor!

-W... Wi... lliam...

El inglés concentraba ki en sus manos, la frotaba para hacer fricción y entraba al cuerpo de Cybile para restaurar sus energías producto del cansancio de una semana llena de supervivencia para la chica que además era ciega. Cybile se recuperaba y tras ubicarse bajo un árbol frondoso para protegerse de la misma lluvia, agradecía la salvación.

-Gracias...

-Supe que estabas en peligro, pero también agradezco que llegaras a Escocia.

-¿Es... Escocia?

-Pues si, "Kaze" no demoró en llegar y veo que las mariposas que te rodean te llevaron hasta acá...

-William, vuelve. El pueblo nos odia, pero aclama tu nombre...

-No puedo volver... sabes bien que ahora soy buscado por el reino. Además que tu padre ya no me necesita...

-Pero yo si te necesito...

Esas últimas palabras salieron del corazón de la joven princesa que solo quería regresar con el caballero que la rescató de la oscuridad. - por favor regresa, no te lo pide mi padre, te lo pido yo, te lo pido de rodillas. William... Regresa por favor...

-Te casarás con Philipp en unos meses más, deberías pedirle su ayuda para tener esa confianza, recuerda bien que el reino pide recompensa por mi cabeza.

-No, te ocultaré en mi cuarto, Philipp está raro y mandó a asesinar a todos los aldeanos que te habían ayudado. Mi padre está mal de salud y necesito estar a salvo.

-No puedo, Cybile... Sabes bien que yo no confío en ese rey de cuarta...

-Pero... ¿Confías en mi?

-Por supuesto que si...

-Salí de mi cuarto, solo me guío por instinto para buscarte en esta lluvia y podría haberme perdido por tratar de encontrarte... ¿y aun así te niegas?

-Cybile, no lo entiendes: esto es parte del plan para desenmascarar a Philipp y revelarles que Arthur pronto nos atacará. Mildred y Sophie me han informado de todo...

-En... ¿Serio?

-Pues claro que si, sabes bien que no quería alejame de ti, y lo sé también porque leíste el libro que te dejé antes de partir. Si no lo hubieras leído, jamás pensarías a buscarme.

De pronto William comenzaba a pensar la situación presente, todo esto salía tal como lo planeaba, el lugar era obvio: el Baile de Reyes de Primavera ¿pero de "que forma" lo iba a descubrir? - Cybile, tengo una idea... pero es arriesgada.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-No puedo decírtelo, correrías riesgo si sabes de esto. Solo confía en mi, por favor.

-Tus ideas siempre fueron arriesgadas, pero salías victorioso, confío en ti, pero quiero que me correspondas aquello.

-Y se como corresponder tu confianza... Mi princesa...

Un pequeño beso en la mejilla por parte de William y el más fuerte de los abrazos bajo la lluvia, solo eso reflejaba el verdadero sentimiento del inglés que solo quería estar a su lado. Cybile solo lloró, se dejó querer y correspondió el mismo abrazo a su guardián, William trataba a la vez de contenerse, de evitar besar a Cybile para no provocar alguna desilusión en ella, desilusiónes como la muerte, el no verla jamás o provocarle algún otro dolor irremediable. La princesa no quería despegarse, la lluvia y la tierra los empapaban pero no les importaba en absoluto, solo el hermoso momento en que por fin Cybile dejaba de lado aquella frialdad y mostrara quien era realmente.

-Llámame solo Cybile, solo tu mereces todo lo que has hecho por mi... (sonrojo)

-Tengo una convicción, Cybile... Y no descansaré hasta conseguirlo, y esa eres tu...

La chica aun en lágrimas se sonrojaba ante tanta sinceridad y pura, deseaba decirle lo mucho que lo quería y apreciaba, pero al igual que los deseos de William de besarla, Cybile decidió contenserse. La princesa se separaba de su guardián para despedirse.

-No importa lo que Philipp y mi padre dicen, siempre serás mi caballero y...

-¿Y?

-Siempre seré tu chica.

-Pero primero debo eliminar a Arthur y al traidor, luego de eso estaremos juntos, lo prometo.

-Por favor, cuidate mucho.

-No, Cybile, te escoltaré hasta la entrada del palacio, estás...

-¿Qué sucede, William?

-... ¡Lo tengo! - Justo antes de dejar a Cybile al palacio, William tenía una idea en mente ... esto es lo que haremos, así mi vida no estaría en riesgo... Pero antes vayamos al palacio de Desmond, debemos resguardarnos de una gripe y del frío.

-No es así porque...

_(Cybile) Contigo el frío no es una excusa..._

_(William) Contigo el calor es más fuerte..._

_(Ambos) Contigo la sombra se aleja..._

_(Ambos) Contigo la luz es más latente._

Ambos se dirigían al castillo escocés para arreglar con detalles el plan, o mejor dicho, el nuevo plan. Cybile era ayudada por Catalina, mientras que William tomaba un baño caliente para combatir la helada de horas atrás. Luego, el inglés con D' Lesçois y Desmond se organizaban para el ataque a Arthur. William era el último en hablar tras la reunión.

-Cambiaré aquello último, Cybile conoce de mi plan, es la única forma de luchar contra ellos dos... No debemos esperar su ataque, sino que nosotros debemos buscarles batalla.

...

...

...

-Es riesgoso, pero a la vez simple y fácil.

-Tienes razón Desmond - contestaba el rey Robert - El baile de reyes de Primavera comenzará en dos meses más, y en esos dos meses necesitamos a alguién que sea capaz de asumir ese riesgo.

-Pues estoy listo muchachos - respondía William con seguridad - estoy listo para ese riesgo.

-Pues claro, olvidé que te llamas William y tus apellidos son "Riesgoso Extremo Kamikaze Peligroso Suicida", hermano.

Todos incluyendo Cybile se reían de la broma de Rachel, la princesa se sentía cómoda con la compañía y en especial por haberse sincerado con William, que el matrimonio con Philipp solo era una maniobra para protegerlo de la muerte.

Ahora se viene el verdadero plan. El plan para desenmascarar a Philipp y atacar a Arthur IV, el temible Emperador de Germania.

* * *

No más adelantos, ya saben que se vendrá para el próximo, la historia de Arthur y... algo raro de Philipp


End file.
